No harm done
by Valo
Summary: This is a Captain Eo fanfic. Captain Eo was a 3D movie in Disney parks that featured the incredible Michael Jackson. In this fic, Eo 'relaxes' after a hard day and remembers love long forgotten.


~*~*~

Many thanks to my beta-reader Madayar. You're golden!

~*~*~

No harm done

Eo threw himself on the bed. His lean body needed the rest so desperately

This had been quite an intense adventure. A mission he had been so keen on when the leader had proposed it to him. The commanders were always hesitant about handing missions down to Eo and his crew. They were a childish lot to the others fighting for brighter days and Eo's crew was known for always getting into trouble when delivering the special gift to those who need it most.

The gift. Eo's skin was tingling with satisfaction while he thought of today's work.

Giving the gift to the people living on this grey planet had made him feel so content.

When he had told the Supreme Leader of the beauty locked within her, he had not been simply charming her. He had seen the beautiful princess inside her.

He smiled to himself, slowly bringing a hand to his black hair. His fingers traveled through the silky locks as he thought of the sensation within him that gave him the power to change the world.

He had never given up. He had to admit to himself, he been scared of failing, but his strong belief in a good ending carried him to heights he never thought he could achieve. He had the magic within him and his loyal crew around him. What more could he ever need? While the other messengers of the peace makers were stiff and stern, his playful crew had so much more to give.

Eo slowly rolled onto his side, leaning on his elbow. He took in the details of his bedroom. While it certainly didn't provide the space and comfort people could indulge in when living on solid ground, there was no place where he'd feel more at home. His crew had become his family, filling the void in his heart that had been plaguing him since he'd been a mere child. This was the place he belonged to.

The interior of his room was minimalistic but elegant. Everything was coloured in a soothing dark blue, from the closets to the bed lining. Everything was tidy and clean, safe for a little heap of dried fruits that he had discarded from his pockets before. Even though Fuzzball was an excellent watchman and more of a fighter than the enemy could guess, he loved being treated like a loved pet.

„But there is no thing such as an enemy...", Eo reminded himself. He refused to see the world in a scheme of enemies and allies .

He eased himself up from the bed and pulled his shirt off. He loved his uniform – he really did. His attire made him feel strong and special. While there was a certain standard outfit presented to his position, the unique touches were added by himself. He remembered the day he had it fitted perfectly. It felt like he was being awarded. He was finally fit to be a Captain and a peace maker.

Casting his shirt aside, he made his way to the small bathroom section of his quarters. Leaning over the heavy marble sink which gave the little room a flash of luxury, he gently splashed water into his soft face and chest. He rose up to look at his reflection, taking in the picture of himself.

The previous adventure had left it's marks on him. His back ached and his cheeks were still flushed from the thrill of the fight. But it was a good fight. A battle that left him feeling content.

He gently patted his skin with the dark blue flannel next to the sink. His reflection gazed back at him and he allowed himself to linger for a moment. His eyes were sparkling and glistening with happiness. People always recognized him as one of the peace makers. The sparkle in his eyes told stories of love and peace – the one thing he had wanted to bring to the universe all his life.

He remembered his time at the academy. The place where they had taught him how to serve in the position he was now in. He was well-loved but equally envied. His chocolate skin and gently features had often made him the centre of any girl's attention. But Eo had been far too interested in learning to ever recognize their longing gazes. Often, he mistook it for appreciation for the gift. The gift that only a few children had from birth on. The gift that made him realize that he had an actual chance to change hearts and whole worlds.

When he left the training at such an early age, all he longed for was to head straight into the good fight. To bring peace. He never had to convince himself that there was a time and a place where he could find out about love in a smaller range. His wish to be a peace maker gave him more energy than any love interest. Freedom was his love. Erotic explorations seemed so ridiculous next to what he wanted to achieve.

And still, his thought were wandering to Lioth now. Lioth. His only true friend at the academy. Another bearer of the gift. And now another captain swirling in space.

While leaving the bath, Eo took the little towel with him and neatly folded it. His eyes lingered on the bed where his shirt was lying in a heap and he picked it up gingerly. Carefully, he laid it out over a chair. Disorder and cluttering made him feel guilty. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and unfolded the towel again, rubbing it all over his hair. He ended up trying to tame his curls back, but gave up in frustration and started undoing his shiny white boots. Although they were comfortable and another part of his uniform that he dearly loved, he enjoyed taking them off.

Sitting up against the headboard, Eo stretched. He deserved to rest now.

But the thought of Lioth would not leave. Eo had silently admired his golden hair and green eyes. Lioth had looked like a prince and sometimes even behaved like one. He was gentle and just in everything he did, but also as adventurous as Eo. Together, they had spend endless days in the woods, taking in the magic of nature. Never had he felt so at ease. The other children in the village couldn't understand how Eo took in his surroundings. The peace of nature fed the young children's hearts and inspired the two of them to go forth and spread it.

The bond that he and Lioth had shared was another thing Eo gave up for his dream. But had Lioth not done the same thing? What choice was there to be made? Both of them had gone their separate ways and both were off to change the world.

"So beautiful...", Eo whispered to himself. He reached out for the lamp on the night stand, darkening the room. Only him and his thoughts.

A strange feeling arose within him. A tingling sensation spread across his body.

Lioth.

His golden hair.

Those green eyes.

Eo lifted his right hand and ran the soft fingertips across his own, slightly parted lips. They traveled down his chin and neck, down his chest. He took a deep breath and squeezed his hand into a fist.

"This so ridiculous", he whispered, trying to convince himself. For the first time in months, Eo felt alone. He had never felt alone with his crew. Everybody was helpful and obedient, and while he was their captain, those creatures where his friends and family. But this was not the kind of company his heart and body were both asking for.

An even warmer feeling came over him, no doubt coming from between his legs. His cheeks were glowing once again. He tried to convince himself that taking a cold shower or turning on some soothing music would be a good idea. But the memories of Lioth had won the little battle taking place in his head.

Slowly, his hands crept beneath the waistband of his pants. A sigh of relief escaped his pursed lips. He had put this off for far to long and it wasn't working anymore as the blurry images of Lioth turned into lucid visions.

Grasping his manhood, he let out a sigh of relief. This shouldn't be happening and yet it did. He had suppressed his lust and longing for so long and now it was time to act upon his urges.

He slid down onto the bed from his sitting position as his sighs turned into moans and his guilt turned into pleasure.

He tried to recall moments where he and his desired prince had touched. But it had all been so long ago and the time spent with Lioth seemed like an entire different world to him. A world he no longer belonged to. But his beautiful hair glistening in the sun and the elegant arch of his eyebrow where details he could devour in. Details he could recall and that still seemed so special to him.

Eo imagined trailing kisses down his friend's soft neck, marveling at the smoothness of his white skin.

His hand moved quicker, pleasuring himself intensely. Moaning, he turned over, burying his head in the pillows. He allowed his thoughts to wander and create an image of him and Lioth, back under the old tree.

"Hold me...", he whispered, pumping himself furiously. He wanted to turn back time. He wanted to lean against his friend's shoulder. He needed to touch him and hold his frail body in his arms. He wanted to share his warmth and shine in his light.

Eo pressed his face into the pillow, gasping and moaning with need. While he was touching himself, pressing his body against Lioth's and kissing his soft lips was all he could think about. He tried to cup himself in a different angle before hastily gathering up the blanket beneath him. Biting his left hand, he tried to finally push his pants down with the other and enjoy the friction of the fabric against his naked body.

He was going to accept one defeat today. He would allow his body to win over his mind. He would allow himself to think it is Lioth he is grinding against. His shining prince would hold him and whisper words of reassurance as he'd be pressing his crotch against his, trusting against him with all the lust that he had never allowed to surface.

As he sank further and deeper into the image flashing through his mind, his breath went quicker and his heartbeat seemed to drum against his ears. His teeth had sunken into the flesh so deep and his knuckles where white from the firm grip he hand on the blanket.

He gave a breathless scream as he finally came, rubbing himself against the soft lining so hard it hurt. He felt the warmth against his stomach, but stars were exploding behind his eyes as he finally found his release. He couldn't keep himself from rocking against the disheveled bed sheets in the aftermath of the violent outburst that had overcome him.

Finally, he turned to lie on his back, taking a deep breath.

Despite the warm feeling that had spread through his body, he was feeling peculiar. Unreal and strange.

What had happened to him? He stared at the ceiling, which was barely recognizable in the dark. He felt safe in the comfort of his bedroom, alone with his thoughts and dreams.

He tried to tell himself there was no reason to worry or doubt himself, but the strange feeling would not dissolve. It all seemed awkward now.

He felt alone.

Safe, but so very alone.

Gathering all the strength he could, he pushed himself up from the bed and eased his right leg out of his pants. Shaking his leg slightly, he smiled at his own eagerness and made his way to the bathroom.

This was nature, and maybe neediness, but at least nature in it's purest form. There was no sense in pondering. Slipping under the shower, his senses seemed to return to him.

"This is going to be okay", he told himself. All he needed had been the relief of tension that had built up for far too long.

Eo gingerly washed the glittery stains off his body and leaned his head back, allowing the water to trickle through his hair and down his back. Leaning against the wall of his shower compartment, he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink.

"No harm done.", he mouthed to his reflection.


End file.
